projectdragonknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Titanna Malcolm
Titanna Molokai Malcolm Titles Wrath of the Sea The Mystical Brawler Warrior Monk Description Towering over all but the most massive of the Dragoons, Titanna is, by anyone's standards, a statuesque stunner. But don't let her pretty face fool you, her body is very powerfully built, with some of the most intense muscle density of any Dragoon, and in her true size, towering a head over her Original, whereas most Dragoons are smaller than their Originals. Titanna has bright red scaled skin with black spots across her face, back, arms, legs, and tail. Her neck, belly, chest, knuckles, and shins are covered in yellow/orange plate-like scales that protect her body. She has firey orange fins along her spine, stretching from the top of her head down to her broad, leaf-shaped fin at the tip of her tail, along with two fins on the side of her head that serve as ears. Clothing-wise, Titanna normally wears a specially made corset that helps support her upper body, without which she is normally left hunched forward, making her fighting style difficult to use. with that she usually wears coverings over her legs and arms for added protection, and underwear for modesty. Over all of this Titanna normally wears some form of cape, cowl, or overcoat when not in battle, due toh er shy nature. Human-size Stats Height: 12'6" Weight: 575 pounds B/W/H: 95/60/78 Full-sized Stats: Height: 85 Meters Weight: 45,000 Tons Overview Bashful and friendly she may be, Titanna is built for brawling, capable of dishing out blows, taking them, and doing it all at shocking speed, it's only a lack of ranged moves that keeps her from claiming Regina's title of 'Deadliest Dragoon'. Even then, she's still one of Regina's most trusted Bash Sisters and with damned good reason. Origin Born and raised in Singapore, Titanna began to communicate with someone from Americ over the course of several years. Eventually, as she turned 17, she and her friend, one Jesse James Malcolm, agreed to meet when he came to Singapore for a meeting. The duo, upon meeting, quickly went from 'online friends' to romance that had been cultivated over the internet. For a year the duo lived together until one fateful day when she turned 18 and her Heat activated. Several hours later and her lover and Regina Wrathfire worked together to bring her hormone-induced rampage to a happy ending. Nearly a year afterwards and the pair met again...when he infiltrated Paradise City to do what he planned to on that fateful night. Combat Style Arcane Pugilist Titanna, being the only known Dragoon to have mystical abilities who's Original had no such powers, has had to learn to use her maical powers in an extremely unusual manner. By combining her magical training with her physical abilities, Titanna has developed an extremely unique form of spellcasting that is initiated not by concentration, incantations, or waving a magic wand, but by utilizing the array of martial arts moves she has been learning during her time in Project: Dragon Knight. Her fighting moves are developed primarily from Capoeria, Savate, Krav Maga, and BNB PugilismKnuckle Boxing. Combat Moves Grappling Giant Swing: Titanna grabs her foe and spins in place several times to build momentum before tossing them across the battlefield. Cough Drop: Titanna grabs her foe by the throat and slams them into the ground, face first. Flip Thrust: Titanna grabs her foe and flips backwards, kicking them skyward at the apex of the flip. Super Move: Gravity Drop: Augmenting the area with gravity magic, Titanna flings her foe skywards befor hauling them down with enhanced gravitational pull, crashing them into a crater on the battlefield. Melee Bloody Knuckles: Titanna rushes at her foe and punches them square in the nose, sending a spray of blood and shadow magic across the battlefield. Lightning Kick: Titanna leaps into the air and comes crashing down on her foe with a flying kick wreathed in lightning. Jawbreaker: Titanna uppercuts her foe with enough force to send them flying ass-over-teakettle. Essentially a Shoryuken. Rolling Slam: Simmilar to Anji's Thunderball, Titanna rolls forward and bounces beneath her foe, unleashing a double kangaroo kick to the chest. Moonsault Stomp: Titanna flips high into the air and uses gravity magic to launch herself down ontoh er foe with an earth-shaking impact. Sparkly Feet: Titanna unleashes a flurry of kucks that juggles her foe and herself skyward. Fist of the Norse Star: A sudden, explosive flurry of blows too fast for the eye to see. Power Combo: A 3-hit combo that strikes the foe's main weakpoints to bring them down to the ground. Super Move: Earthquake: An augmented punch tot hr ground underneath her feet, splitting open the batlefield and sending all but the flying foes stumbling to the ground. Ranged Whirlwind Kick: Titanna does a flying hurricane kick that generates a small tornado around her. Flips of Thunder: Titanna unleashes several flying flipkicks that generate bolts of lightning that fly at her foes. Northern Lights: Titanna gathers mana in the air into a ball and sends it flying at her foes with a quick punch. Tiger Driver 91: Titanna unleashes a flurry of blows much like 'Fist of the Norse Star', but sends a shotgun blast of mana with each blow. Super Move: Mental Barrier: Titanna takes a meditative stance and forms a bubble shield around herself, then expands the shield to send her foes flying in all directions. Weaknesses Balance Issues: due to her body's design demanding a sauropod-like stature and her topheavy build, Titanna needs special equipment to remain standing straight up during battle, and in doing so she tens to have balance issues when moving at high speeds, making her rather easy to trip and stumble. Hypersonic Frequencies: Certain high-frequency sounds mess with her body's natural sonar and can leave her confused and partially blindedhaving a third eye poked and prolonged exposure can cause temporary or even permanent brain damage. Radiation Vulnerability: Prolonged exposure to radiation causes her body and mind to become sluggish and susceptible to suggestion. Extreme exposure is akin to drugging, leaving her a mindless drone barely able to move, let alone enforce her own will.